klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Oilfield Expedition Location
This guide has been written and provided to the KlondikeWikia by Xephe Effex Oilfield (Temp Land) Preparedness Checklist ____________________________________________________________ Introduction: This document will provide you with a bird's eye view of what you will need in preparation to take on the Oilfield. Going in under-prepared and under a time constraint, could prove futile especially for low to mid level players if they do not prepare materials ahead of time. I strongly advise, to carefully review what you will need to help in making a decision in when you should open this land. Bear in mind, once you travel there, the time starts ticking down (28 days) and there is no turning back. Consider the following information carefully when determining when to start. Once the land is open, you will be tasked with uncovering 7 Oil Derricks. You will have to build each derrick in order to start pumping oil. The following will give you a check list on how much material you will need in order to build all 7 Oil Derricks. In addition to the materials required to get the most out of this land, make sure you are adequately supplied on energy, if you have a bakery, stockpile those chimes. And save all your smaller snacks for this venture, they will go a very long way to finding your derricks as quickly as possible. Remember, not only do you have to first FIND 7 of the derricks, then you have to BUILD ALL 7 of them, and THEN you have to start pumping OIL in them. Derricks have limited resources, you can place up to 50 orders for OIL in each derrick before it runs dry. ____________________________________________________________ Oil Derricks: The stages to building one oil derrick are as follow: *Stage 1: 20 Boards, 10 Nails, 3 Chains *Stage 2: 10 Bricks, 7 Beams, 1 Shelving *Stage 3: 7 Pipes, 7 Windows, 3 Cardboard (*Note this may have changed to 1 Mounted belts after the initial release, but this needs to be verified. If so it will slightly alter the prep list on how much cardboard is needed and the materials need to make the additional mounted belts)(Admin Note: It's Cardboard in the Facebook version of the game. Plinga's version uses Mounted belts. You may discuss differences in the forums but do NOT change the pages unless the information is relevant the Facebook version.) IMPORTANT NOTE! Once you complete stage 3, you have the option to start pumping, but DO NOT. If you use the smaller recipe, you will lose HALF of your potential oil to take home. Continue to unlock the larger recipe BEFORE you start making oil : *Stage 4: 3 Slate, 1 Blue Extract, 1 Fitting NOTE: Although this is a "Recipe Unlock", you must do this for EACH INDIVIDUAL Oil Derrick. Unlocking the recipe ONLY affects the derrick you unlock it in. Once the optional stage 4 is complete, you can start using this recipe to collect the maximum amount of oil: *3 Tinplate + 20 Wind = 50 Oil. Be sure to not use the recipe that gives you 25 oil and you will cut your production in half. If you use the recipe for 50 Oil, you can extract up to 2500 oil from each derrick. If you use the smaller recipe of 25 oil (NOT RECOMMENDED) you will only get 1250 oil per derrick. If you use the 50 Oil recipe exclusively with all 7 Derricks and pump all until they are dry, you will have used a cumulative total of 1050 Tinplate and 7000 Wind. So you may want to start stockpiling Tinplate and Wind ahead of time as well. ____________________________________________________________ MATERIALS MASTER CHECKLIST: Everything you will need BEFORE opening the land in order to build all the derricks. The master checklist will include everything you need to build all 7 derricks and the materials needed to make the shelving, blue extracts and fittings. If you already have some fittings, extracts, or shelving made, you can skip down to the checklist that breaks down each part into specific categories. *140 Boards *140 Nails *21 Chains *70 Bricks *91 Beams *84 Pipes *49 Windows *21 Cardboard *21 Slate *70 Wire *105 Grapes *1050 Carrots *1260 Sweet Peppers *945 Cabbage *735 Marrows ____________________________________________________________ MATERIALS CHECKLIST BROKEN DOWN INTO CATEGORIES/STEPS The following checklists will break down which materials go where, to either build the oil derricks directly OR to manufacture items needed for the oil derricks in the event you already have some fittings, extracts or shelving or intend to trade for them rather than make them. All Materials for Building 7 Oil Derricks: *140 Boards *70 Nails *21 Chains *70 Bricks *49 Beams *7 Shelving * *49 Pipes *49 Windows *21 Cardboard All Materials needed to unlock the 50 Oil Recipe for all 7 Oil Derricks: *21 Slate *7 Blue Extract ** *7 Fittings *** All Materials needed to make the Shelving, Fittings and Blue Extract: * Shelving (6 Beams + 10 Nails per Shelving in Aery) To make ALL 7 Shelving you will need the following: *42 Beams *70 Nails ** Fittings (5 Pipes + 10 Wire per Fitting in Ukhty) To make ALL 7 Fittings you will need the following: *35 Pipes *70 Wire *** Blue Extract (5 Pickled Carrots + 15 Grapes per Blue Extract in Ukhty) To make 7 Blue Extracts, you will need the following: *35 Pickled Carrots *105 Grapes To make 35 Pickled Carrots (3 Carrot Sticks + 3 Vegetable Stews per PIckled Carrot in Ukhty) *105 Carrot Sticks *105 Vegetable Stews To make 105 Carrot Sticks (10 Carrots + 12 Sweet Peppers per Carrot Stick in Ukhty) *1050 Carrots *1260 Sweet Peppers To make 105 Vegetable Stews (9 Cabbage + 7 Marrow per Vegetable Stew in Ukhty) *945 Cabbage *735 Marrow Oilfield.png|'Oil Field'|link=File:Oilfield.png Oilfield.jpg|'Oil Field'|File:Oilfield.jpg Category:Locations Category:Area Category:Geography